Hey There, Alyla
by 27lablover
Summary: After Jason, Piper, and Leo's quest, Leo meets Alyla, the only girl he likes that will actually talk to him. Who is she and what will she do for Leo.
1. Entranced

Leo:

Alyla was the most beautiful demigod Leo had ever seen. She had arrived at Camp Half-Blood a week ago and still hadn't been claimed. This was unusual for a half-blood; the gods had made an oath that they would claim their child when they turned 13. Alyla was 14 and Leo thought that she was even more beautiful than the Aphrodite kids. She had flowing brown hair and crystal-blue eyes and a smile that whenever flashed made Leo's heart freeze. She was just _cool. _Alyla was in his Ancient Greek, archery, rock climbing, and arts and crafts classes. Whenever she talked to him, Leo got really nervous and once, his nose even caught fire. He couldn't figure out how to talk to her.

"Leo?" Jason asked, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Ask Nyssa." replied Leo absentmindedly.

"Leo!"

"What?" Leo said, "Who's invading? Oh, I mean- Um, yeah?" Leo and Jason were in Ancient Greek, taught by Annabeth and a few other campers.

"Leo, what are you staring at?" Jason asked and he followed Leo's gaze.

"Alyla?" Jason asked, "Do you _like _her?"

"Pfft, what? Her? Not a chance," Leo scoffed. Jason raised his eyebrows. "Okay. Yeah, I do. Sound the alarm! Leo likes a girl. It's not the first time," Leo admitted. Jason grinned.

"And I don't think she's evil!" he exclaimed. Surrounding campers stared at him. "Long story, okay?" he explained.

"Yeah, well, it's hopeless, right?" Leo said, "Just wishful thinking."

"Maybe not," Jason replied, "Maybe she likes sarcastic, scrawny-" Then he stopped, realizing what he was saying.

"Go on," Leo urged, "I would _love _hear all about my qualities that act as girl-repellant."

"Dude," Jason said, "You're funny, you're witty, you're-"

"Shall I take a bow?" said Leo. Jason rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comment.

"Whatever. Just go over there and say hey," Jason advised.

"Really?" Leo said. Jason nudged him and Leo started to walk over to Alyla.

"Um, hey," said Leo. Alyla looked up.

"Oh, hi um-"

"Leo Valdez," Leo said, "I tried to introduce myself the other day, but my nose caught fire."

"Yeah, I remember that. I'm Alyla Harrison," she said, smiling, and shook his hand.

"So, how's the whole demigod thing going?" he asked.  
"Well, I knew there was something different about me ever since I ran away. My dad is a tundra-scientist and he is away a lot, so he never really talks to me; not like he even _tries._ So around 12, I left. I could stand being around my 'nanny'." She said, frowning, "So once I got over the whole 'Oh my God, my mom's a god!" thing, it's been okay."

"Good," said Leo, "I'm a son of Hephaestus. Who do you think your mom is?"

"I don't know, though, honestly, I'm hoping it's not Aphrodite," she said, laughing nervously.

"Ha, I don't blame you!" he said. Then he said, "My friend, Piper, would kill me for saying that. She's a daughter of Aphrodite and _hates _it!"

"Oh," she said, "That's funny. Is she like the other Aphrodite kids?"

"No, not at all. She like _never _wears makeup, which must be a first, and the only time she did was when she got the Aphrodite Blessing. She was turned into a Greek model in front of the entire camp. She even was glowing pink!" Leo recalls, grinning.

"Oh my God!" Alyla said, "That must have been mortifying!"

"Yeah, it earned her the nickname 'Beauty Queen' from me," Leo said and they both laughed.

"Hey, Leo!" Annabeth called, "More Greek, less flirt maybe?" They both blushed and Alyla said,

"See you around, Leo."

"Bye," said Leo and walked back to Jason.

"So," said Jason, with a crazy grin on his face, "How'd it go?"

"You tell me," Leo replied.

"Well, all I saw was you too talking and laughing and then Annabeth said that, so you must have been pretty good," Jason said.

"Sue me," Leo said and then looked down at his book with a light smile. "You really think so?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Jason replied. Leo looked up like he was expecting someone to shout "April fools!"

"You serious, man?" Leo pressed.

"_Yes,_" Jason said, "You think I'm lying?" Leo turned around and looked at Alyla. She waved.

"Holy Hephaestus! You're right!" he said, his eyes wide, "What do I do?"

"Ask her out!" said Jason.

"Today?"

"Tonight."

"No way!" Leo protested.

"Yes way!" said Jason, "You can do this! Ask her to go to the beach before dinner."

"What? I-I-I-Fine," he sighed, "I'll _try._ No guarantees."

"Yes!" Jason said pumping his fist in the air.

"Is it April 1st?" asked Leo.

"No, why?"

"Then, why are you so excited? She'll probably say no anyway." Leo said. Jason shrugged and went back to work.

Leo looked at the measurements of Argo II's bronze hull. Hmm, that couldn't be right? He was working on the flying/floating Greek trireme that would be transportation for the Big Quest. But if the bolts were in that proportion… Leo couldn't think. He was nervous about asking Alyla to go "out" or whatever. He left Bunker 9 and started to head over to the Hephaestus cabin, but then hesitated. There was a rustling sound to his left. Leo did the stupid thing and turned and followed the noise into the woods. He chased the noise all the way until his feet hit sand. He looked down. Was this the beach? No, that couldn't be; the beach was on the entire other side of camp…unless this was a private beach.

Sweet! It was! This was where he would take Alyla, if she even wanted to go. Leo just wanted to talk to her. It was this weird feeling that he just _had _to talk to her. She was the only girl that had even responded to Leo when he talked to her. He made a mental map of how to get from Bunker 9 to the small beach. He could bring a blanket and ask her to tutor him with Ancient Greek. Yeah, that would be a good idea. With a plan, Leo suddenly gained confidence and headed to his next class, rock climbing.

Good news: Leo and Alyla had some time to talk alone. Bad news: That time was when they were climbing a 100-ft. rock wall with lava flowing down the sides. Leo dodged lava and scrambled up to Alyla, trying to get closer to her.

"Hey, Alyla!" he shouted.

"What?" she said, lava narrowly missing her.

"Umm. I was wondering. Can you help me with Ancient Greek right before dinner?"

"Uh, are you asking me out?" Alyla shouted back.

"Maybe!" Leo admitted. Alyla was slightly distracted by a small glob of lava hitting her arm and he couldn't blame her for letting go of the handhold to clutch her arm. She fell to the ground and hit the cushion. Leo wasn't paying much attention to nearby lava and he was also burned and fell onto the cushion. He walked over to Alyla and looked at her, silently asking her _well?_ She looked at the horizon and then back at him.

"Why not?" she said.


	2. Fire and Snow

Leo whistled as he worked in the forgery, which is something he never, _ever_ did. Sure! He annoyed his siblings, made stupid jokes, and pulled pranks, but _whistling? _Pfft. Who did that? He just couldn't believe that Alyla had said yes. He was about ready to say, "Oh, well, that's okay. A guy can dream, right?" But she agreed and she was supposed meet him at the edge of the woods. Leo prayed that this wasn't some sort of joke (it had happened before with a Demeter girl), but Alyla seemed to genuinely like him. Leo had never had this happen, so he didn't know what to expect.

A half an hour before he was supposed to meet Alyla, he went to the Hephaestus cabin to get ready. He rinsed off, changed clothes, and even combed his hair. Then the moment came. It was time to go on his first real date. It was too late to back up now. "Go, Leo," he told himself. _Do I have to? _Leo argued. His conscience remained silent and Leo took that as a look that said _what am I going to do with this guy? _"You're right, me. Let's go," Leo said as Harvey walked in the door and gave him a strange look. Leo shook it off and walked out the door. He kept a close eye on the other campers to see if they were laughing and that this was a joke. They all were doing business like usual and this gave him reassurance. He walked to the edge of the woods where, surprisingly, Alyla was waiting.

"Hey," she said, "I thought that you'd forgotten."

"Um, I was running late. Sorry," Leo replied.

"No problem," she said, "Where to?"

"I have something in mind," he said and gave her his signature devilish smile. Alyla raised an eyebrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o

"Just a little further," Leo said. They were walking through the woods to the little beach and Alyla looked very flustered.

"Leo," she demanded, "Where are you taking me?" He didn't reply until they reached the beach.

"Here," he said, grinning like a madman.

"Wow," Alyla commented, "Nice."

"Yeah, you want to sit?"

"Uh- sure," she said uncertainly and plopped down in the sand. Leo sat down next to her.

"So, I was thinking we could talk. You know, get to know each other better?"

"Okay," she said, "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start where we left off," Leo replied.

"And where was that?"

"Well I was telling you about my friends. How about you tell me about yours?"

"Well, so far, I've been staying in the Hermes cabin, just like unclaimed demigods did before the Titan War, so I don't really have any friends yet, except, I guess…you," she said looking up at him.

"I'm that awesome, huh?" Leo said and Alyla snorted.

"What about you?" she asked, "What crazy things have you done? Lately, I've been jumping off buildings, fighting off monsters, and finding out that I'm a demigod, so I'm in the mood for a little more action." Leo laughed and told her about his recent quest with Piper and Jason. "So that's why your nose caught fire," she said, "At first, I thought it was... never mind."

"Yeah," replied Leo, grinning, "I was going to explain sometime or later."

"Ha, like in two years 'later'?" she giggled.

"Maybe," he said. She smiled and looked at her feet. There was an awkward silence and then she looked up and locked her sparkling eyes with his.

"You know, Leo? I think really like you."

"Oh," said Leo. They both leaned in and their lips met. Leo smiled in the kiss and Alyla pulled away.

"What?" she asked.

"This may sound really lame, but that's the first time I've ever kissed anybody," he admitted.

"Okay," Alyla said, scooting a little closer, "Let's make it a second time." When they kissed again Leo could distinctively feel snowflakes falling around them and heard the dinner horn, but he didn't care. He was in Leo World… with _Alyla. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Leo and Alyla walked to dinner together. They made it just in time and fortunately didn't miss anything. As soon as they got to the other tables, everyone felt a weird chill. Surrounding campers looked around nervously and some drew weapons. Jason had his gladius in hand and Piper was gripping Katropis tightly.

"Gaea?" she said nervously, her eyes darting around.

"No," said Chiron. Suddenly, everybody started staring at Alyla. Leo turned around to see what all the fuss was about and instinctively backed up a little. A miniature blizzard had formed around her and she glowed a light blue color.

"Alyla," Leo started. Then Chiron cut in.

"Hail Alyla Harrison," he announced with a grim look, "Daughter of Khione, the goddess of snow."


	3. Distraught

_A daughter of Khione,_ Leo thought. That explains a lot. Like how it was snowing in mid-May and, of course, who her mom is. After Alyla got claimed, Chiron invited her in the Big House to talk. When she was led away she gave Leo a frightened look like she was mentally asking "Why the heck are you just standing there? Help!" But Leo was too busy being in utter shock to step forward. He could barely eat anything and dumped most of his dinner in the bonfire for the gods without thinking of a particular one. When the cabins were dismissed and the lights were turned off, Leo didn't stay up playing video games that were built in his bed; he just stared at the ceiling wondering how a girl as nice as Alyla could be a daughter of a goddess that was as evil as Khione. The snow goddess was working for Gaea, the earth mother that wanted to destroy all civilization. Fun, right? On their quest, Leo, Jason, and Piper ran into Khione at Boreas's palace in Qubec and Leo totally fell for her, even though he had to wait outside while Jason and Piper went in to talk to the wind god. Unfortunately, it turned out that Khione wanted to freeze Jason and make him into one of her demigod-cicles. And to add to all of that, she had frozen the circuits on Festus, Leo's bronze dragon, and made them crash halfway through the quest. In San Fransisco, she battled Leo, fire vs. snow, while Jason and Piper tried to take care of all the other chaos that had been going on. In all, Leo wasn't very fond of her. But Alyla? She didn't seem harsh or evil in the least! Leo let out a sigh. _The one time a find a girl who's in to me _he thought, _and she is the daughter of my arch-nemesis. Just my luck. _

The next morning, Leo went down to breakfast. All the cabins but the Aphrodite and the new addition, Khione, were there. He wondered where Alyla was. Even though her mom was Khione, that didn't mean that she was unwelcome. Well, at least to Leo. When she finally did come, the campers exchanged worried glances; Leo had explained all about Khione and the others didn't trust Alyla completely. Leo wasn't even sure that _he _trusted her completely. Her icy-blue eyes darted around and settled on him. She gave a nervous smile and Leo gave a little wave. Some of his siblings gave him looks and when Alyla wasn't looking he raised his hands in the surrender sign. Then he winked, holding up invisible suspenders, mentally telling them, "What can I say? All da ladies love Leo!" Apparently the message got through, because a couple of them rolled their eyes and face-palmed. He grinned and went back to eating. Over his forkful of eggs, he saw Alyla sitting all alone at a table, picking at her fingernails furiously. Whenever her eyes flashed, Leo noticed that they were slightly bloodshot, like she had been crying. Surely, the whole claiming thing couldn't have been _that _upsetting. Maybe Chiron said something to her last night. Nah, Leo assumed that she was probably just upset about everyone's reactions. Still, he was concerned; when he caught her eye, he cocked his head to the right. She quickly looked down and started fiddling with her fingers. Leo frowned and returned to his breakfast.

For the rest of the meal, Alyla didn't look up. As soon as the cabins are dismissed, she hurried off.

"Alyla?" Leo called out, sprinting to catch up. He finally got close enough to ask her, "Hey! What's wrong?"

"Oh," she replied quickly, "It's-it's nothing, Leo."

"It's _something_!" he said. She stopped walking and looked at him, about to say something, and then dropped her gaze and sighed,

"I can't tell. Can we just, uh, change the topic?"

"Um, okay. So, you know your mom now, right?" he ventured. Alyla bit her lip and said,

"That's not changing the subject."

"Aww. That's what you're upset about? Khione?" he asked.

"She's evil isn't she? She tried to kill you, right?" she said.

"Pfft! Where did you hear that?"

"You told me last night," she replied rolling her eyes. Leo swore and then said,

"Did I?"

"Yeah," she answered. They remained silent as they walked to Archery. Then she asked Leo, "Do you think of me differently now?"

"Well a little. But I still like you as my… you know, whatever we are."

"Which is?" she pressed, desperation in her eyes.

"Okay. This may sound stupid, but would you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. She laughed and asked, "You're not even going to get down on one knee?" Leo was confused. He started to kneel uncertainly and, laughing, she pulled him up.

"It was a joke, Fire Boy. Let's go," she said and started jogging ahead of him.

"Fire Boy?" Leo questioned and when she didn't reply, he started to jog after her.


	4. Memories and Prophecies

**Okay, so here's my latest chapter. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are warmly welcome!**

Leo:

Over the next month, Alyla and Leo were officially made a couple. They laughed, they kissed, they had had good times. Piper always teased Leo about _finally _getting the girl. Jason was happy that Leo didn't feel like the third wheel anymore. He continued to work on the Argo II and occasionally Alyla helped out. She wasn't that bad for a daughter of Khione. Eventually, everybody accepted her as a camper and she was just like anybody else. A cabin was made for Khione so Alyla wouldn't have to be staying in the Hermes cabin anymore. It was sort of like a warm igloo. It didn't matter though; Leo thought it was pretty freaking cool. Whenever he went in though, he'd have to try really hard not to... heat up. Leo didn't think that his girlfriend would really appriciate him melting her cabin away.

Days were filled with training and fun and nights were filled with walks down the beach, cuddling by the campfire at the sing-along, and laying in the grass, just relaxing.

_The warm breezes blew across the grasses and though Leo's curly, brown hair. He looked down on his chest where Alyla's head layed. Her hair was covering her face so he gathered it up and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled in her sleep. Leo absentmindedly started playing with her brown locks, twirling them around his fingers. Alyla stirred and then turned her head to face him. She kissed him and said words that sent a tingle up Leo's back,_

_"I love you."_

_"I-I love you, too."_

_A smile played across her lips and she nestled her head back on his warm chest. Leo lied back and breathed in the fresh summer air. He was just about to drift asleep when he heard Piper call across the field,_

_"Leo!"_

_He propped himself up and turned around. Piper and Jason were standing a little ways away and Leo could see that they were smiling._

_"It's time to go work on the ship!" Jason explained._

Tartarus_, Leo thought,_ just when I was getting comfortable_. Still, he woke up Alyla and told her what was going on. She decided to come along and, together, hand-in-hand, they walked to Bunker 9. _

But sometimes Alyla didn't seem to fully be with Leo.

_"Hey, Alyla?" Leo said. She didn't repond. They were out on the beach, just enjoying the sound of the waves beating against the shore._

_"Alyla?" Leo asked louder, shaking her arm this time. She whipped around (beating Leo with her ponytail) and went_

_"Huh?"_

_"What's up?" Leo implored, curious._

_"Oh, it's really nothing. Just...lost in thought I guess," she replied, distantly, her eyes wandering slowly back to the water._

_"Are you sure? I'm your boyfriend, you know. You can tell me anything," he assured her. She set her blue eyes on his brown ones and held them fast. She seemed to bear into his soul, extracting his every secret, his every desire, his every fear._

_"I know, Fire boy," she said slowly, going back to the sea like always, "I know."_

Alyla was obviously hiding something that she didn't want Leo to know about. She was insecure sometimes, but Leo shook it off. _Alyla is fine, _he thought, _you shouldn't fuss over this. _He followed that until one, day Piper came up to him with a grim look and a tear-stained face. He was in Bunker 9, working on the mast, alone; Alyla was at Arts and Crafts.

"Hey, Beauty Qu- What's wrong?" Leo asked, seeing her face.

"It's a prophecy... about Alyla," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Leo grew alarmed. Prophecies usually are _not _good, especially when someone is crying about one.

"A-Alyla?" Leo stammered, "What is it about?"

"Here," said Piper, handing him a slip of parchment **(A/N: Haha. Harry Potter-Style)** and clasping a hand to her mouth. He frowned and unrolled it. It read:

_Child of snow beware the mother,_

_Who will reap the hero like no other._

_The traitor will lead to failure or success,_

_But with a sacrifice will take their last breath._

Oh. My. Gods. What was Leo going to do? He looked up at Piper in disbelief and said, "B-But prophecies always have like double meanings, right?" Piper shrugged in utter uncertainty. "Have you told anyone?" he asked. Piper shook her head.

"No, just you," she said.

"Where did you even _get _this?" he said, staring at it in disgust.

"I- I found it in Alyla's cabin," she admitted, looking down.

"Why were you in there?"

"I was just looking around!"

"Okay," Leo said, starting to pace, "So she knows about it?"

"Apparently so," Piper informed. Leo ran his hand through his hair and then sat down on the stairs to the loft he built for when he worked late and slept in Bunker 9.

"What am I going to do?" he asked helplessly.

"First of all you're going to calm down. You might burn down the bunker," she said.

"Huh?" said Leo. Then he realized the back of his neck was on fire. He quickly patted it out and Piper came and sat next to him, putting her hand on his back.

"Then," she said, "We're going to wait and see what happens. You can't mess with Fate, Leo. You know that." Leo pouted and looked at Piper. She pulled him into hug, "I-I'm sure things are going to turn out fine," she assured.

**So, did you like? What do you think about the prophecy? Piper's kinda a snoop, but whatever. Again, reviews are ****_most _****warmly welcomed, constructive critisism is appreciated, suggestions will be viewed (but may or may not be used), and compliments and encouragement wil make my day. Until next time,**

**27lablover.**

**Thanks for reviewing to:**

**awesomelilshortie**

**Bad luck Brian**


	5. It's Too Late

**Here's my latest chapter. **

Leo tried to keep calm. His girlfriend was the target of a prophecy that involved her, a hero, and a traitor, and a last breath. Fantastic. Whoever this traitor was, he wanted to find him and burn him to death. After all, Leo _was_ perfectly capable of doing that.

After an hour in Bunker 9, after Piper left to go to Archery, Leo finally plucked up the courage to find Alyla and talk to her about this. He set out through the door and ran through the woods. That's what Leo did when he had problems: run. When Aunt Rosa didn't take him in, he ran. When his foster parents screamed at him, calling him devil spawn, he ran. When his foster-siblings made fun of him and offered him up as bully-bait, he ran. And now, when his girlfriend was in potential danger, he ran, but not away this time. He ran _to_ her. He had to get this straight. He ran over the hill and down to the cabins, which were a blur in his wake. Nemesis, Morpheus, Hecate, Demeter, whizzing by. Finally he reached Cabin 19: Khione. He ran inside the doors and was about to call out "Alyla!" when he realized she was at Arts & Crafts. _Stupid, _he thought as he raced that way, but he was stopped by Jason. He was in his full armor with his _gladius _at his side.

"Is it Capture the Flag tonight?" Leo asked. He could have sworn the sing-a-long was.

"No," Jason replied, "There's an attack on camp!"

"What?"

"Come on! Get your armor on and head to the woods!" Jason yelled and then ran to the trees. Was this some sort of joke? But it couldn't be. More and more heroes started pouring in the forest, all armed. He didn't see Alyla though. He shook this off and ran to the armory. He grabbed a size 10 and strapped it on. He didn't take any weapons or magic items except his tool belt, which supplied everything that he needed. Then he followed a few Hermes campers to the war zone.

When he got there, there was a small army waiting for Leo. Earthborn giants, dracaenae, and hellhounds were in full swing, led by Khione, herself. She bared her snow-white teeth at him in a mock smile. She had armor made of ice and her hair was held back by a helm of the same material. Next to her was…_Alyla. _She was frozen like Jason's sister, Thalia, was a while back at the Wolf House. Leo couldn't believe his eyes. Then he remembered the prophecy: _Child of Snow, beware the mother. _He had assumed the mother meant Gaea, but he realized it meant Khione. Rage filled him and he charged towards her but found himself slowing down. Then he jolted to a halt and found himself literally frozen in time.

"Surprised, demigod?" Khione called out. He found himself unable to speak, tongue-tied by her resemblance to Alyla. "Titan Kronos isn't the only one who can stop time, so to speak," she remarked. Leo had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Kronos? Finally he gathered the energy to say something real intelligent like,

"Huh?"

"It does not matter," she replied.

"Let Alyla go!" he shouted.

"Ah," she said, "Straight to the point, eh? It seems that you've developed an attraction to my daughter. You would have been wiser to stay away." She waited for a response and then saw Leo's confused face. She sighed and walked over to Alyla.

"The prophecy states something about a traitor. Yeah, guess who that is."

"Alyla wouldn't-"

"Save your breath, boy. She has been the traitor the whole time, working for Gaea."

"Then why did you freeze her?" Leo spit back.

"She decided to join your side," she said distastefully, "She found someone worth the price, apparently."

"Worth what price?" Leo asked. Khione laughed maliciously, the kind of laugh Disney villains just can't pull off. Then she stopped abruptly. The ground rumbled beneath us and she called out to her army,

"Stand down! We have orders to _stand down!_"

She smiled at me again and said, "Our patron has decided to spare your puny little camp, at least…for now. But don't get your hopes up, pathetic demigod. We'll return. And when we do, it will be three times more horrible."

With that, she smiled her usual beautiful smile and turned to her frozen daughter.

"And now," she shouted. "My first sacrifice to the great goddess, Gaea!"

Leo realized what was happening just as it did. The earth opened up around Alyla and swallowed her, pulling her down to the depths of the Underworld.

"No!" he screamed. "Alyla!"

But it was too late; she was gone.

Leo was still frozen but he didn't care. He broke through his barrier and stormed over to Khione, his hand ablaze.

"You did this!" he screamed. All the campers were in shock, partially because of the loss, partially about Leo marching up to a goddess. He threw a ball of fire at her chest but right before it was supposed to hit her, she disappeared in a blizzard of snow and laughter. A tree that was behind her caught fire and dryad hastily tried to put it out.

Leo sank to his knees. _Alyla. Alyla. Alyla. _She's just…gone. He started to cry miserably and Piper cautiously walked up to him.

"Leo."

He turned around to Piper and croaked, "The prophecy. She was the traitor and the hero…and the sacrifice." She nodded and held out her arms. Leo walked into them and Piper comforted him like a mother would a child. Jason jogged over.

"Leo, man, I'm so sorry. I should have-"

"No, Jason," Leo choked, "It was bound to happen."

"Bound to happen?"

Jason looked at Piper for an explanation, but got only the "later" look. Then he joined the hug and they stayed there like that for a while. Then Will Solace came up to them and said awkwardly,

"We have to go, guys."

Leo nodded, but he was still shaking and crying. Jason put his arm around both Piper and Leo's shoulders and, together, they walked to the Big House.

**Agh! You must all hate me right now! I killed off this awesome character. But don't worry. There will be another twist later. It'll get better. Poor Leo though. Please review! Oh, and by the way, make sure to check out my other stories. You might like them. Like ****_House of Hades _****or ****_You Stoll My Heart. _****Just FWI. **


	6. Lost

**Okay, friends. It didn't end with her death. It isn't even ending with this! Just read, my lovelies, and enjoy. Make sure you read my note below though, okay? Muchos Gracias!**

Leo layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his private, underground room. It had been 2 days, or 3 days, or maybe even 4 since Alyla died. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered to Leo anymore. Nothing.

He heard cries of his siblings above him, coaxing him to come out. He ignored them all. Nothing could console him. Not now, not ever.

"Leo, come _on_!" Nyssa called, "Please just come out!" Leo didn't reply. Nyssa wouldn't ever understand the pain.

"Come on, Nyssa," one of his other siblings said, "He'll come out when he's ready."

Leo heard soft, but definatly audible crying. Was it Nyssa? It was. This gave him the strong urge to go up. If he had made _Nyssa _cry out of all people, then he must really be being a jerk.

So what?

a voice echoed throughout the room. It sounded erilely farmilliar, but Leo was too entranced by its words to put his finger on it. _Who is more important to you? Your half-sister who regarded you as a co-worker of sorts, or the girl of your dreams? The one who actually loved you? _

Leo shook his head. He knew who was speaking. It was the same voice that coaxed him to leave Piper and Jason when Festus crash-landed on their quest; the voice that was their enemy; the voice of Gaea.

"Go away!" he shouted, "Why should I trust you?"

Oh, little pawn, you shouldn't.

Gaea replied. _You shouldn't trust anybody. Where are your friends? Do you hear the son of Jupiter or the daughter of Aphrodite up there, mourning your loss? _

"

Stop it," mumured Leo, "You're manipulating me. I'm sure that-" But his voice cracked. Where were Jason and Piper?

As if reading his mind, somehow, Gaea sent Leo a vision.

_When the world stopped dissolving, Leo stood a distance from the archery range. He saw Piper and Jason with bows. When he saw their faces, he expected them to reflect each others sadness. but they didn't. Jason's face had a wide grin, as did Piper's. Piper drew her bow and released it, hitting a bull's-eye._

_"I didn't know you were a sharp-shooter," Jason remarked, wrapping his arms around Pipers waist._

_"I'm much better than Leo," Piper replied setting her bow down._

_"That I can believe. Leo is being such a waste of space, wallowing around in his self-pity. It's pathetic. He could be useful by working on the ship, but nooooo, he has to be so depressed," Jason told Piper. _

_Piper smirked and said, "I couldn't agree more."_

_Everything faded just as they started to kiss._

Leo woke with a start.

_You see? _Gaea purred, _They don't want you. They don't need you unless you're working on the ship. You're being used, Leo. Don't go to them. Just stay down here with me...forever. _

Leo hesitated and then thought of all the good times he had with Jason and Piper, with or without Alyla. "No," he said, "_You're _using me. I don't want to hear what you want to say. Leave me alone!"

_Then you are a fool, _the earth goddess replied, _your whole world will be destroyed, piece by piece, and you will feel misery beyond what you feel now. Proceed with your plan and you shall perish along with your friends. You will regret this unwise decision up to the minute of your death! Is Alyla worth forgetting, boy?_

"What are you talking about?" Leo choked, "I would never-" He was interrupted by a soft, mocking laugh and then... it was gone, and Leo's words faded away.

He slumped down. _Forget Alyla? _Leo may not be the smartest one, but surely he had memory! He was closing his bloodshot eyes when he was interrupted by Piper's voice.

"Leo Valdez!" she screamed, "Come up here right now! I know you're down there and it's no use hiding!"

Then Jason's hoarse voice added, "Come on, man. We miss having you around. Please come on. You can't stay down there forever."

Jason was right. If Leo stayed down here forever, he would be Gaea's prisoner, held captive by her taunting purrs and coaxes. He made a decision. He pressed the controls to send him back up to the cabin.

When he emerged from the floorboards, Piper and Jason were surprised. Then after a moment of awkward silence, Piper rushed foreward, enveloping Leo in a bear hug. "Miss me much?" Leo managed to croak, playing a weak smile.

Piper stepped back, suddenly furious. "Did you think that you could just-," she started to yell, but was cut off by Jason.

"Cut him some slack, Piper," he said, but he looked slightly amused. "Aren't you hungry?"

Leo shook his head, but then his stomach growled, giving away his lie.

"Okay, fine," he admitted. Piper's face softened.

"You mean," she said slowly, "That you haven't ate or drank in _5 _days?"

Leo took a sudden intrest in his shoes. He shrugged.

"Come on," Piper sighed, "Let's go to the pavillion."

After Leo ate lunch and took a shower, Harvey came up to him catiously.

"They're doing Alyla's...funeral in 10 minutes at the auditorium, if you want to come," he informed. Leo nodded. _Alyla's funeral, _he thought. He didn't think that they'd have one, honestly. Harvey scampered out the door, probably afraid of Leo getting angry. Leo sighed and ran his fingers through his brown, curly hair. He put on shoes and walked to the auditorium.

When he got there, he stood in between Piper and Jason, surrounding the shroud the Hepheastus cabin made for Alyla. It was a sparkling white that stood out at any angle you looked at it.

Chiron gave a speech about how Alyla had actually sacraficed herself to save the camp and how she was a hero in the end. That relieved Leo. At least Alyla might go to Esylum. Chiron handed him the torch. Solemnly, Leo lowered the burning stick and lit the shroud. It went up in white flames, sending snowflake sparks all over.

Leo stared at it until it froze. Wait, what? He looked up and found that everything had frozen. The campers across from him looked down at the coffin with pity. Chiron looked upon them with deep sadness. But nobody moved. He looked to his right. Jason didn't move a muscle. When he looked to his left expecting to find Piper, he didn't. In her place was a goddess, the Queen of the Gods herself.

"Hera," Leo said. She was looking down upon the shroud with interest but not sadness.

"Oh, Leo. This was not apart of the plan at all," she murmured.

"What plan?" Leo demanded. She didn't reply. She just turned to him and looked him up and down.

"So much precious time wasted," she whispered, "And even more to come. It breaks my heart, but it must be done."

"_What _must be done?" Leo insisted.

"Demigod, I see much suffering in your future. You won't get over this. It will postpone the arrival of the Argo II in Camp Jupiter and potientially destroy the world," she replied, "We have no chance at all unless you simply... forget."

Then it all came back to Leo. Gaea's voice saying _Is Alyla worth forgetting, boy? _

"No!" he said, "You're going to take away my memories just like you did with Jason's!"

"It is the only way."

"It can't be!"

"Your old memories will be replaced. Don't fret."

"No! You can't!"

"Listen, boy! If you do this you may have a chance to bring her back!"

This stopped Leo in his tracks. "Bring her back?" he replied meekly.

"Yes!" Hera replied. "If you succeed in your quest and defeat the Giants, then your memories will return and all shall be well again. Just allow it!"

"But-but-" Leo started.

"I know it is hard, demigod," Hera said in a surprisingly soft tone, "But it is for the best. Please."

Leo swallowed and then nodded. Hera placed her hand on his temple and chanted in Ancient Greek. Leo tried to picture Alyla's perfect face, for the last time: her blue eyes, and sleek, brown hair. But she started to fade, feature, by feature. Until she was gone. All gone.

**And there you have it. It explains why Leo has no recolections of her in MoA. I'm sorry if you hate this ending, but what can I say? Just to prove that I ****_am _****human, I did cry while writing this. But do not fret, my readers. There ****_will _****be an epilogue! Listen to me closely: THERE ****_WILL _****BE AN EPILOGUE! So be on the lookout for it. Please review below and have a fantastic day!**

**-27lablover**


	7. Found

**I think you might like this chapter a lot better than my last two. **

Then, at last, there was peace. There was a ringing that echoed all over the valley that sounded suspiciously like bells. It was then, when the demigods realized…it was over. The second Giant War was finally over. After days of fighting, bravery, befriending, and foes bearing arms to the enemy (not to mention the Doors), it was finished. They had won. Piper staggered over to Jason with a blossoming smile on her face, Percy picked up Annabeth and twirled her around, Nico stood, smiling, and Frank and Hazel hugged with big smiles on their faces. At first, no one seemed to notice Leo's strange behavior. Until…

"Leo?" Piper asked, her smile slowly fading. She ran over to him quickly followed by Jason. "Leo, what's wrong? We won! We won! It's ov-"

Leo's knees gave way. The other 5 demigods ran to him.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked. Then she stopped abruptly, swayed a little, and fell. Percy quickly caught her before her head hit the ground.

"Annabeth!" he yelled.

Leo saw Jason and Piper also starting to sway a little.

"Whoa!" was all Jason said before his knees buckled and he fell. Piper tried to catch him but fell over in the process. Leo groaned.

"Mars Almighty!" Frank shouted and he ran off to help Jason and Piper while Hazel knelt down beside Leo.

"Leo! Oh gods. Oh gods," she said frantically.

Everything started to fade away. Slowly dissolving. Hazel just realizing this started to shout, "Don't die! Don't die! Oh gods! Don't d-"

Then she dissolved too.

(linebreak)

Leo dreamed of himself with a girl; a pretty girl with sleek brown hair and piercing, icy blue eyes. She sat next to him at the beach at Camp Half-Blood. She faced him and asked, "Don't you remember me, Leo?" There were tears in her eyes. Leo shook his head. He had no idea who this girl was. Biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut, she pressed her forefinger to his temple.

Memories returned. _The beautiful girl was his girlfriend. He had met her at Camp Half-Blood. She was a daughter of Khione. He was her Fire Boy and she was his Ice Girl. There was a prophecy; one that involved the girl. Ice Girl was a traitor that switched to the good side, just in time to save camp. She sacrificed herself to save them and died. Leo was miserable. Hera took away his memories of her for "his own good". Then he had forgotten her. The girl was forgotten. The girl was a hero. The girl was his soulmate. The girl was Alyla. _

Leo snapped awake to 7 extremely worried faces: Hazel, Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Nico. No one noticed him at first. He heard Hazel say, "He's in some sort of coma. Are you sure it's just memories?"

"I think so," Piper sniffed, "That's what happened to us three."

"Well, he's not in one anymore," Jason said, smiling slightly. He noticed.

"Where am I?" Leo groaned.

"The infirmary," Jason replied, "At Camp Half-Blood."

"How long was I out?" Leo asked.

"3 days," Annabeth confirmed.

"3 days?" Leo asked.

"Yup," Piper replied.

"You guys passed out, too?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Jason said, "We were only out for less then a day."

"Wait! Hold the phone! So…Alyla?" he tripped over saying.

"Yeah," Piper said. "We had forgotten her somehow." She still looked worried.

"It was Hera," Leo spat out. "She said her death was too much for me. She said that-that I wouldn't make it."

"What?" asked Hazel. "Alyla?"

"The girl we told you about," explained Annabeth. "She's-she _was _Leo's girlfriend."

There was a pang in Leo's heart. Alyla's death was just refreshed and it didn't feel too good the second time.

"So Hera's been jacking up out memories again?" Jason asked, sounding angry.

"Wait!" Leo said, "Hera said that I could- that I could bring her back!" Hazel looked uncomfortable.

"Leo. Calm down," Piper told him. "Listen, no offense to Hazel, but you can't ever mess with the laws of Death."

"You won't have to if they're not dead," said a voice. In the doorway stood a goddess. It was Hera. She strode into the room and said, "Well done, demigods. You have proved to be true heroes of Olympus. All of you will be rewarded for your courage, but for now, it will just be Leo."

She walked back to the door, saying, "Khione never killed her daughter. She just froze her and cast her into Tartarus. She lives. As your reward, I think you deserve a little reunion."

As she said this, Leo rose, realizing what she was saying. A pretty girl with sleek brown hair and icy blue eyes walked into the infirmary.

"Alyla."

**Well, there you have it. She's back. It's over. Unless…I get a lot of reviews. Then I ****_might_**** just make an epilogue. We'll have to see. Just review, follow, and favorite with a click of a button. Hope you liked this story!**

** -27lablover**


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey peeps! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, I just started school so I'm kind of busy. Anyway, the point is THE GOVERNMENT IS THREATENING TO SHUT DOWN WEBSITES LIKE AND INCLUDING FANFICTION! This is totally injust considering that all we're using this website for is to express ideas and unleash imagination. We're not in it for the money! Are we?! **

**Now! WHOEVER AGREES that this is TOTALLY INJUST and NEEDS TO BE PUT TO A STOP, go to **

** .gov (slash) petition (slash) stop-sopa-2013 (slash) LMzMVrQF **

**THis is totally ridiculous and we have the RIGHT to express our creativity and share it with the world. Now who's with me? If you are, sign the petition RIGHT NOW! We have less 16,000 more to go until the deadline of September 21st. So spread the word! Post this on your profile, include it in your stories' author notes, PM people, or do anything you can think of. **

**Here's some info from the website:**

**_In 2012 the Online Privacy Act was brought forth to congress to be passed which would have negatively affected everyone on the internet as a whole. The people fought back and it never happened. Several times now since then it was revised under a different title with changes and tweaks to the wording to again try to get it to pass without the general public knowing about it. Each time it was found out, and then repealed._**

**_Here we are in 2013 and again dealing with a portion of SOPA, this time the streaming of copywritten works is at the forefront of this particular law to be. If a particular stream contains any copywritten material of any sort the uploader and creator of said content can be found guilty and automatically placed in prison for years on felony charges._**

**_Let's end this for good!_**

**You see? This is BAD NEWS! But we can help prevent it! Just go to the website, sign up, and sign that petition! Tell me in a review or a PM if you did it and I shall reward you with an extra long chapter if I get at least 15 people to do that. **

**So for the people who usually skip to the end instead of reading the whole thing, here's the bottom line:**

**GOVERNMENT MIGHT SHUT DOWN FANFICTION**

**YOU NEED TO HELP**

**SIGN THE PETITION AT THE WEBSITE ABOVE**

**REVIEW STATING THAT YOU SIGNED IT**

**IF I GET 15 REVIEWS LIKE THAT I WILL REWARD YOU**

**SPREAD THE WORD AND TELL OTHER PEOPLE**

**Got it?**

**#fanfictionforever**


End file.
